The Morbid Ending
by AnnoyingJabberJay
Summary: I so-so liked the ending of Mockingjay, but I've always love sick and twisted endings. 6 years after the Quarter Quell, Its time for the war to end. In a Dark way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Morbid Ending Part 1**

**To Burn**

I opened my eyes, and I felt the darkened sun hit me. It took me a while before I could see anything, and when I did, I remembered the horror of it all.

The sky was red, and it had set a horrifying gloom on everything else. The toxic bombs the Capitol had dropped had made Panem turn into a poisonous place to live and fight, making it hard for anyone to go outside without a gas mask.

I could hear gun shots all around, but I knew the war was going to come to an end soon. Like it was planned by Commander Abernathy, if we couldn't win this war, we would end it.

One way or another.

I was wounded, watching the rest of the world fall apart. I was in the newly rebuilt topside of District 13, and it didn't look stunning at all. All buildings were covered in dust and smoke from explosions, most falling and crumbling. There was barely any buildings that were left standing, and the only one I could see was district 13's Justice building.

A bullet in my leg, and two near my rib cage. Not to mention a burn running along the side of my body. I fought in this war for freedom in Panem, and all it brought me was pain and suffering.

Just a simple soldier in the rebellion. Trained to fight, trained to die. That was our motto. It was probably the most peachy thing I'd ever heard.

I looked to the sky, and saw a hovercraft looming over soldiers on the ground, who were trying to destroy it. With luck, one of the soldiers actually hit it with a rocket, and the hovercraft went spiraling down. Unfortunately, it crashed into the group of soldiers, and all were dead or injured.

Now that my ears were beginning to work after the deafening explosion that knocked me out, I could hear the cries of the fallen all around me. It was sickening.

_Mommy, I want my mommy._

_Oh God, please save me from pain and send me to Harmony._

_God damn the rebellion, now were all gonna die for nothing._

I started to sit up, but the pain in my back was too immense. I looked around from where I was laying down, seeing sights that I wouldn't soon forget.

There were soldiers who were dead from simple shots to the head, and soldiers killed by multiple bullets. I saw one man drowning on his own blood, which was pouring from his neck. Another didn't have a head, and I believe that it was chopped off by a Hovercraft turbine.

"Jesus." I muttered quietly. Another roar of a hovercraft and one flew over us, dropping bombs. The deafening explosions knocked my hearing out, right after the screams of the men who were about to die.

It was raining blood now. It smacked every soldier who was still alive, most crawling to a dry spot or screaming their heads off. Why couldn't they just die peacefully?

Then again, no one could die peacefully after the effects of the rebellion. The Capitol was now a city with few buildings standing, resembling District 13 in almost every way after the explosions. There were no districts, as all of them were blown up by Toxic bombs or Nuclear explosions. Many important people were killed, like Plutarch H. and Finnick O'Dair, not to mention commander of the Capitol army, Romulus Thread.

Soon the war would end, by an unspeakable force that few had known about. I didn't even know what was going to happen, but I was waiting for it to end this forsaken war.

Another hovercraft flew over, and dropped one bomb, a purple one. Toxic gas. I scrambled over to where my gas mask was, and quickly threw it on before toppling over from pain.

The others were not so lucky. They were killed by the gas, which could render someone dead in seconds. The few with masks on watched in horror as the gas killed close friends, knowing that saving them meant dying.

I had lost loved ones in this war. My mom had been killed being a medic, my own girlfriend murdered while burying the dead, and my brothers killed on an evacuation plane. I never knew what happened to my little sister.

It had been six years since I had seen anyone in my family, and it was painful to even talk about them dying. Six years since the war started, and six years since the Hunger games had been upgraded.

It was amazing what the Capitol would do to keep its citizens entertained, like placing the remaining non rebellious districts to send 4 kids from each gender each year. We could never rescue the children, because the arena's were always untraceable.

I wondered if God would send me to heaven, or to hell. It seemed like I was going to hell, because I had killed so many soldiers for the Capitol. I hoped that everyone I cared and loved would go to heaven, even that God damn baker boy.

Who Katniss loves. Who she went into a long depression for three years about. Who didn't acknowledge me, even though I comforted her every day. There was no room for me in that romance, even if I had known Katniss longer. I, Gale Hawethrowne, the hunter and the fighter for freedom.

I sighed. No use arguing over old news. I hadn't even seen Katniss in years, and I had moved on to loving Madge anyways. I looked into the sky, and saw a bird fly by. It was a Mockingjay.

I smiled and whistled a tune, that attracted the bird to come over. I wouldn't eat it, like other people fighting did, because it seemed cruel to eat the thing that we use the name of.

It landed next to me, tweeted my tune, and walked around, inspecting the things around me. Strangely enough, it picked up something I had not noticed.

A silver locket Peeta had given to Katniss, who gave it to me before I left to go fight in the army. I smiled, thinking of that day. The one time she had acknowledged I was leaving, even though she secretly cared I was. She had to act strong back then, so that she looked like a great speech leader for the army.

She never was good at speeches.

I reach for the locket, and flicked it open. Inside is a picture of me, and one side a Picture of Katniss. It use to be Prim and her mom, but she switched it out so I could remember her.

I closed it, and looked on the back. There was something carved into it, that I had never noticed before.

K.E. Never forget that I still love you

I closed my eyes, one of the few things I ever wanted in my life came true. She did love me, but in a different way from Peeta. Still, it counted.

I accepted my fate, and I looked up to the sky, and muttered something.

"I'm ready God, now take me up."

And at that second, a bomb in the middle of District 13 went off. A nuke, made by the place it was blowing up. The war was ending, and I was about to be freed from it.

The burning heat hit me, and I felt we had one this war.

_Panem had caught fire 6 years ago,_

_And now the flames are about to burn out._

_**Well.... You like? This is a Morbid ending of Catching Fire, because I've always wanted to do a Dark fic on the end of this trilogy.**_

_**I'm doing other people who are alive P.O.V. for this, so you know how the ending unfolds.**_


	2. Feeding on all

**Psst I didn't mean to list Gale :D That was an accident by my part. I really meant Plutarch. Oh and at the bottom, I meant end of Mockingjay. At least you didn't notice that?**

**(Epic Fail)**

**Anyways...This one is from Prim's point of view, and there is some caution. There is a gruesome twist in this and if you don't think your stomach can take it, Don't read.**

**Part 2: Feeding on All**

I was under the rubble with my mother for about 2 days. No water, and the sun shining on this one spot I was in, illuminating the small cavern in the rubble. Impossible to escape, unless someone came along and helped me.

Like a knight in shining armor, but that was less likely to happen then being attacked by Trackerjackers in water. I sighed, and tried to pull myself out. The fit was too tight, even for my scrawny body, not getting enough food during the Rebellion.

_Long live the rebellion, Rah Rah._

_We will fight for freedom from Death and the Games, Rah Rah._

_Snowmageddon is not going to beat us out, Rah Rah._

I loved my sister, but it's her fault that I'm stuck under a pile of rubble, waiting for dehydration to kill me. I looked over to where my mother was, and started to bawl.

My mother had been dead when I had pushed enough rubble away to get light into the cavern. A piece of sharp rubble went right into her neck, covering her in sticky blood, and killing her instantly.

I couldn't believe this all happened because of the Capitol, the sick games and a story of unforgivable love.

_Rah Rah Rah, we don't lose to no one!_

The propaganda had disappeared since we started to lose the war. After all the districts were destroyed, the rebels had spread out, and no one could make contact with each other. We were screwed from the beginning, that's how Plutarch put it.

But he had been publicly executed, and now that was in the past. Now is the future, and the end is near. Not just for me, but for everything. If this war didn't end soon, the remnants of Panem would go extinct altogether.

I cautiously moved over to a pile of books that I had kept in the shack, and opened one of the classics that I had, titled The Heist of The top hat pie thief. It read something about morals, like all that glitters is not gold.

The rebellion as a golden idea, now a mess as big as this.

I closed the book, and tried to sleep. Dehydration made it impossible though, and symptoms began to take over. Being lightheaded and trying to survive was not a good combo, and she could barely keep up.

My stomach grumbled, and I frowned at my mother's body. It was mostly gone, the top covered by rubble and the bottom...well...gnawed.

I silently crawled over, not wanting to disturb the elegant quietness in the cavern. I grabbed at the rest of my mother's leg. I took bite after bite of it, feeling guilty about it. I was eating my mother to survive, and eating someone who cared for you was not a fun task.

I wonder if the Lord would forgive me. I had been told in school if I didn't get a job in the District, I would go to hell. I already felt like I was in hell, so that didn't change much.

I wonder if eating a person for survival counts as a sin.

All the sudden I heard the pitter patter of footsteps on gravel, and I prayed it was a Rebellion fighter. If it was someone from the Capitol, she was dead.

"Help, Help." I whispered quietly. I was famished, and it was even hard to talk. I was going to die soon, if I couldn't get out of here.

"Help me!" I yelled as loud as I could. Apparently someone was close by, because a man came scrambling over. He had a Mockingjay emblem on his shoulder, and I relaxed to see that it was a rebellion soldier.

"Why, who are you young lass." He stated as he lifted up the heavy rubble. "As soon as I get you out of there, your gonna have to tell me what happened."

In a few minutes, my story was told to Private James *Lucky* Gomez, who was patient and nodded silently.

Soon however, he told me that I needed to follow him to the Capitol building. He was nice enough to give a reason why I used my mom as food, and that made me feel better. And now it was time to face my biggest fear, telling my sister how mom died.

* * *

I never did make it, because James was shot on the way by a silent hovercraft.

"James!" I screamed as the bullet impacted his skull and sent him to the ground. I tried to make him get back up, to do something to show he had signs of life. But to no avail, he was dead. I shed a tear for a person who took the time to rescue me, even before he knew I was the sister of an important government official.

And now I was standing in front of a Capitol hovercraft, yelling things at it that would make my grandmother keel over and die.

I cried when the final part of my death sentence came. The Capitol was cruel enough to gun me down, and it was horrible. I watched as the craft flew above bodies, and made sure they were dead by probing it with 1,000,000,000 volts of electricity, or that's how it looked to me.

And as I crawled away, I realized it was no use. I would succumb to some kind of death, because you can't escape the grasp of the Capitol. It has a leash tied around you, woven in misery and death, that could keep u tied like a dog to a chain.

_The Capitol will not hold onto us with an iron grip!_

Thinking of the war was not something to die to. Instead, I switched to my family. I said sorry and goodbye to my mom, told my dad I would meet him soon, and sent a message to Katniss in my head that I was sorry I couldn't stay alive, and that I had broken the promise three years ago.

_"Prim, I want you to stay safe while you hide in District 13." _

_" I'll try Katniss." She gave me a hug, as if she knew that she wasn't coming back._

As I thought the happy thoughts, the Darkness poured over me. And I succumbed, with one last coherent thought.

I wonder if they had human meat in Heaven.

**Thats right! Prim has a craving for human flesh :D**

**Anyways, that was another filler for the backstory, with flaskbacks from the rebellion.**

**I really dont believe that Mockingjay will end happily, so this is why I was inspired to write a darker version to what was being put out right now.**


	3. Walking Away

**Yey, I like that this story is getting Reviews! Anyways, This one is based on a common Hunger Games Pairing, F/A 3 and enjoy**

**P.S.: This is based off Mad World, By Gary Jules so if you listen to that you'll get what Annie is seeing/feeling.**

Part 3: Walking Away

District 4 is nothing like what it used to be. Or how I remembered, in my state of solitude.

After Frederick died. After I won the games. The horrible truth was, the games ruined my life beyond repair. I still acted normally on the outside, but on the inside was a battle for sanity. My mind state and my feelings tried to take over, and it stayed that way for years.

Until the rebellion, and being whisked away by the Capitol. Of course they couldn't keep me there, because the Hovercraft was hit by a missile, courtesy of the Mockingjays.

_"F***, F***, were going down."_

_"Keep it in the air, for gosh sakes!"_

_"Crap were going dow---."_

Then I was picked up by the Mockingjays, and taken back to the one person who could make me feel better. Who could pull me out of every bad dream, out of every sorrow. Who tried to fix me for years, until I was broken beyond repair.

But, the rebellion seemed to be a good time to become normal again. My mind and feelings finally got over the death of Frederick, and focused fully on the world around me. The world didn't look so good when I finally got back from my trip.

I finally zoned back into the world, and looked at the faces around me. They were all familiar, and it scared me. All frozen in place, like they couldn't move. Not being able to move, because of what happened to them.

They were all turned to stone. The Capitol had hit them four years into the rebellion, after the people I knew fought against them. All dead by a new bomb created by the dirty bastards. I felt alone among the mess of the people.

Alone without Finnick. Just because he was dead, because I was spared from the Capitol's attack by luck.

_"Well Finnick, I've got to go, see ya tomorrow."_

_"Please Annie, won't you stay?"_

_"I can't the Mockingjays said---"_

_"Screw them! It's not like the Capitols going to figure out it's us, now that we have fake aliases."_

I sighed. Remembering Finnick with his disguise made my memories rush back. It made me want to go back to solitude, to leave the world forever. But I had to be strong, and to remember what Finnick had told me.

I ran away from the world for a while after he was killed. Bombed by the Capitol right when I stepped out of his house, him known as Ronald Flannigan, Me as Josephine Darrows. It killed me to say it, but my mind had dropped me back into solitude until he came to me in a dream.

By then, I started to cry a river. Remembering the one man who made my world worth living was too much. He had told me we would be together forever. Finnick promised he would live.

Though now I know once I die, I would see him again. He told me in a dream that I would meet him in district 4 in 4 years, when the war would end by the Mockingjays hand. Whatever that meant, it made me happier then I had been in years.

_"Just come to District 4 and accept your fate in four years, on this very day. Then we can be together forever."_

His glowing light in the dream made me think of him as an Angel, and I kept those words in my head for the rest of the war. It had been brutal for the four years, and I had come close to dying several times.

I had run away from the rebellion the day Finnick died. I barely knew anyone else, and the only other person who even bothered to spare a word to me was Haymitch. He was a great guy, but even that old drunk couldn't keep me attached to the rebellion.

I had been in a toxic bombing of District 8, but luckily my skills of holding my breath underwater saved me. It was the most gruesome sight I had ever seen. People keeling over from gasses, not being able to run or hide because all of the buildings were gone. I had barely made it out alive myself.

I took a good look around me, trying to stop thinking about the rebellion. District 4 had turn into a worn out place, by the looks of it. All the buildings were coated in dust and grime, and the stone people had expressions of fear and sadness.

I darted around, recognizing faces. Mrs. Henson frozen in place in the middle of the door, looking quizzically to the sky. Harry Weasley outside of his magic novelty shop, smoking one of his candy cigars. Horror filled my eyes when I looked to my father's shop. I thought he had escaped from District 4, because he was smarter than most in District 4.

Of course, Otto Cresta was standing there, sweeping the porch and minding his business on that fateful day. Like nothing happened.

Like a machine of the Capitol.

Not much of district 4 liked the Capitol, even if they liked us. We were treated better than most, but that didn't mean anything to us. We liked being treated better, because that gave us more lenient treatment and let us mind are own business. It gave us time to plan a rebellion.

We were misinterpreted as careers. We didn't train as hard as the rest, it just looked like us because of the fisherman's strength and skill.

At least it would all end soon. I couldn't take much more of this cave. I couldn't wait to see Finnick again, in all of his glory. I wondered if he had changed since he was dead. Did dead people change? I'll find out soon.

Soon was right. Sitting on the steps, humming to myself because of the news of seeing Finnick again. Then a lone peacekeeper came up, probably one of the lone elites sent out by the Capitol.

He didn't even say anything. He shot at me, and I was down in an instant.

Time to see Finnick, I thought happily. In the distance, I saw a bright light. I thought it was Finnick, and the pain from the bullets lessened. Instead, it was from a bomb, probably one of District 13's. I was dying, and I saw nothing.

I was lied to. By the one I loved. Or maybe I was just crazy, hoping for something impossible. I turned my head sideways, seeing the Peacekeeper walking away with a gun in his mouth. It was amazing a person could kill someone, and walk away.

The world was mad.

Thank God it was ending.

**Annie went Crazy :D **

**I was actually going to make Finnick appear, but I remembered about the title and how it was suppose to be sad/dark. **


	4. Big Bad Day

**Holy Crap. Long time since I posted a new chapter. And I'm out of my writing fix =(. This Chapter won't be that good, but judge me away ^.^! Oh yeah, and I'm getting to Katniss and Peeta, but the best is for last.**

Chapter 4: Big Bad Day

I emerged into the outer world, from my safe haven in the wine cellar.

The Capitol looked grim, building razed by bombers, the smell of burns and death all around. For miles, sights of smoke and the screams and moans of people could be heard. It was astounding what the once bustling city had turned into.

I left the safety of my new home in search of food, but the only thing I had found for weeks were bugs and rats, and that wasn't enough to satisfy the hunger of some one from the Capitol.

If my mother had seen me eat the kinds of food I had been eating, She would've smacked me hard.

_EFFIE PAULA TRINKET! Stay away from the Avox food this instant. You know that glop is only for those ignorant servants we have!_

I looked around in the desolate wasteland. All I could see for miles was rubble, buildings, and what looked to be the parts of bodies of different kinds of animals and humans.

It hadn't always been like this. It started two years ago when the Mockingjays figured out how to disable the shield around the Capitol. Even with the no entree, no leaving rule, the Mockingjays had found a way into the Capitol.

Because I was Katniss and Peeta's escort, I was imprisoned from the beginning. I was beaten every day, and I cracked under the pressure. All of my information was false, because no one ever told me anything. They thought I was stupid, all of my supposed friends from district 12. They thought I was like all of the other people in the Capitol, stupid and gullible. The thought tore me apart, and I became bitter.

It was easy escaping the prison that I was kept in. When the bombs dropped, everyone made a break for it. I went through the sewer system (because I had lost all sense of prim and proper from prison) because the others were sure to be gunned down. I was correct. Only a few had escaped, and I was one of them.

The outside wasn't very welcoming. Everything looked destroyed, decayed and the economy had crashed. Though the dirty air was a nice reminder that I was still alive, I was still Effie Trinket.

And that's how I ended up alive after 6 years of war. It wasn't that hard actually. There was still an abundance of food, and I had stolen about a half a year's worth into my cellar. Eventually, it ran out, and I lived on animals that had survived the bombing.

That was out too. Now I was out of seclusion, ready to fight for survival.

That didn't last long however, because the second I stepped out, a savage ambushed me and I was stabbed in the chest.

While I was bleeding out, all of my thoughts of being clean came back. I used my hands to try and scrub away the blood and eventually got it in my eyes. As I faded away, I strange feeling of heat came upon me, and a orange glue illuminated the sky.

I drifted away into death knowing that I was a survivor, even if it was all ending.

**Terrible Chapter =( I promise they will get better (and longer). Anyways, R&R! I hope u enjoyed another morbid ending =)**


	5. Today's Slice

**So, I just read Mockingjay all through the night. And I was...shocked? She took some twists and changes to the book that had me surprised, but it was a great ending to the series. For This chapter, I decided to celebrate the creations of Katniss's dresses, Cinna!**

**Chapter 5: Today's Slice.**

"What'll it be today Cinna, Fingers, Toes, Arm or Leg?" The elite peacekeeper said in a voice that humored Cinna, because he sounded like he was doing Cinna a favor, giving him a choice.

"That depends, how many fingers and toes?" Cinna answered in a tone that sounded like he gave up on life.

"Hmm... 3 fingers and toes, or your arms. Whats your choice?"

"3 Fingers, Left hand." CInna said emotionlessly.

"Ok then, let me get The Slasher and a tube of Grow-Me-Cells." The elite peacekeeper left the room, and Cinna waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps.

2 Years after the Quarter Quell, after they had beat all the information out of me, They sent me down to a underground cellar in the building that held tributes. As a punishment for being a help in the rebellion, every day I would get either fingers, toes, an arm or a leg cut off by a huge sword called The Slasher.

Cinna used all of his remaining strength to yank the bolts of the chains on his legs (which he was bolted to the wall, but still had chains connecting is harms, and then a pair connecting his leg. After 4 years of pulling, the bolts had weakened to barely able to keep Cinna pinned. In about 2 minutes, Cinna finally pulled the bolts from the wall, and his legs were free. He had a plan now, and if it failed, he might still accomplish what he wanted to happen for six years.

The peacekeeper walked back in. Cinna didn't know his name, because he never chose to tell him. The peacekeeper liked his nickname being the unknown killer.

"Alright Cinna, hold still so I can slice off your fingers." He said it with a sick demented smile, because he enjoyed his job.

Cinna bit his tongue when The Slasher went through 3 of his fingers. It was very grotesque. The Blood from his fingers poured down his hand, creating a mess running down his ragged clothes. His fingers lay on the sick ground, that had washed away anything on the floor every two weeks. It smelled of urination, human feces, and the mutilated parts that Cinna had lost. By now, the blood had soaked down to the floor, and it started to blend with the smell of the rest of the room, creating something sickening in the air.

"Very pretty, eh Cinna? Like one of those dresses you made? what am I kidding? Those were ugly!" He laughed hysterically. He clearly had some alcohol before he came back.

"I suppose I should grab the cell me grow of the table." He turned around, and that's when his downfall came. Cinna threw his legs up and the chains went around the peacekeepers neck. Cinna pulled back, and the peacekeeper hit the wall. The peacekeeper wrestled with the chain around his neck, but it was too late. Cinna had already cut off his air, and soon the peacekeeper slumped over dead.

Now all Cinna had to do was wait until another peacekeeper came, and then they would execute him for killing a person.

The Capitol never did come. Either they were too busy with the war, or they just forgot. It could even be his punishment for killing the peacekeeper. It was the smell that drove him crazy. A whole dead body mixed with the rest of the smells was horrible. He wanted to die. Unfortunately, The bleeding in his hand had stopped, and all it was now was pain. He was a sticky, thin, mess that needed to die. It would only take a week though, and then it would be over.

Two Weeks Later,

The cell was cleaned by a new peacekeeper. No one inhabited the cell now. Two bodies were found in it, Peacekeeper Trent and Cinna. There were no cameras, but officials guessed that Cinna somehow overpowered Trent. The only evidence they found were the marks around his neck, and Cinna having his leg chains not bolted down.

**Thats It. Can't think of really anything to say. Oh wait, read Mockingjay. READ IT.**


	6. The Unimportant

**It took me forever to think who to write about next. Therefore, here comes the chapter that had to go through the 6000 gates of my non complex brain!**

Chapter 6: The Unimportant

Approximately 3 years after The Quarter Quell, Deep in the bowels of the Capitol

I'm shoved out into the circular dome, layered with weapons, ranging from bows to swords, axes and maces. There's a lot of variety, and it didn't surprise me it was going to end this way.

"Welcome to the first installment of the newest entertainment for the Capitol and its great citizens, The Death Corner!" Ceaser Flickermans voice booms in the arena, and undoubtedly in every part of Panem.

"The First match today is two traitors of Panem, Two victors of the Hunger Games, Johanna Mason and Enobaria-" The Sound broke off for a second, then came back on.

"The Two competitors objective is to kill one another, and the person who wins will keep fighting until he or she bites the dust against another competitor. There are weapons scattered around the arena, and traps will be set off by official staff of The Death Corner."

Ceaser went on with the rules, but I knew what I was going to do. I was going to fight Enobaria, and I knew there was no way I was going to win. Even after three years of torture, Enobaria was still strong and more fit than I was. There was no way I was going to win.

Both of us had shackles connecting our arms to the wall. The only advantage I had was that I was faster. If I could get to the throwing axes first, I could get an advantage by hitting Enobaria with a well tossed throw.

I heard Ceaser say that the fight would start in 2 minutes. I looked into Enobarias eyes. She was ruthless, and she would have no remorse for killing me. She wanted to survive, and I was a mere piece of drywall in her way to survival.

I gulped, and made my head clear. If I won, I would just die later, and take more pain. If I let her kill me now, I would be making it easier on myself.

The background whir of the announcement system came on, and Ceaser mentioned a prize. "The winner will get a good dinner, and a choice to start off with any weapon of their choice for the next map. The prize is the same for every match.

My mouth opened wide. A good dinner was more than enough to make me win, and I could see the same would go for Enobaria. Plus, Starting out with a weapon for every match would make a huge advantage.

Suddenly, Ceaser screamed LET THE BATTLE BEGIN and the shackles unlocked instantly. I was caught by surprise and Enobaria got the head start. I had lost my chance at the axes. Instead, I ran to a pile of Javelins. I picked up 2, and threw both of them. Enobaria dove for the ground, grabbed a sword, and charged full speed at me.

I let her come to me, and I rolled out of the way of her first slash. I ran for the axes, and a small knife went into my leg. I didn't see her pick up throwing knives. I cringe in pain, but I keep running towards the axe.

I hear a sound to my left, and I dive just in time to dodge a cascade of sharp spikes that were shot from the wall. I look behind me and see that Enobaria injured her left arm from some spikes launched at her. She still charged, and I got up and charged.

I reached the axes, and I threw one aimed at Enobarias heart. She deflected it with the sword she had.

"Still got robust, don't you?" I say, exasperated.

She gives me an evil Smirk, and I see her sharp teeth. There's no doubt that if I don't start fighting fast, that's how I'm going to die.

I throw two more axes, which 1 nicks Enobaria in the shoulder and the other gets deflected. Then I bolt for the other side of the dome, when suddenly I'm launched forward and I lose one of the axes I had in both hands.

A spring had launched me right into a pile of slasher bugs. I scramble out immediately, remembering the bugs as a kind of mutt that has sharp blades for legs. I have small cuts all over me, and I decide its time for me to end this.

I charge Enobaria, and a wall of flame surrounds us once we get close enough. The flames burned on in a circle, and there was no way to escape without being scorched. Our weapons clashed, and we fought and fought. We each took hits, I lost part of my foot, and I cut off one of her ears. the battle rages on, and we each go into a state of fatigue.

Finally, I cut off her and with the sword, and kick her into the fire. I collapse in exhaustion, thinking that I survived this battle. It was a fatal mistake I made, because of how arrogant I am. I should have finished her off.

In her final breaths, Enobaria lunged at me. She bit into my neck, and i felt my skin ripping off. I pushed her off, but it was too late. I was dying. As I drifted off into death, I could hear Ceaser Flickerman ending the battles commentary, which until now I either didn't hear or wasn't playing.

"What a great battle, With Enobaria being burnt to death, and Johanna drowning in her own blood. The winner of the battle is..."

Then everything turned black.

**I could've done an ending where she thought about how she should've been nicer and had more feeling toward people, but that's more ironic than morbid.**


End file.
